Jorge-052
|mass= |hair=Brown [http://www.bungie.net/images/news/inline10/bwu_071610/Reach_InitialArmoryInventor.jpg Bungie.net — Initial Armor Inventory] |eyes=Brown |cyber= |affiliation=UNSC Navy |rank= Chief Warrant Officer |specialty=Heavy Weapons |battles=*Battle of the Unidentified Human Colony *Fall of Reach |class=Class 1 (2525) }} Jorge-052 was a SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought during the Fall of Reach in 2552 as a part of Noble Team under the call sign Noble Five.Halo: Reach Video Games Awards Trailer[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer: February Edition] Biography Conscription Jorge was born in Pálháza on Reach on March 5, 2511, and was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program by Dr. Catherine Halsey in 2517 when he was six years old. While on Reach, he was trained by the AI Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Mendez along with the rest of the Spartan children. In 2525, he and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their overall combat prowess in several different fields.Halo: The Fall of Reach Jorge was among the candidates who survived the procedure. Fall of Reach Jorge served with Noble Team under the call sign "Noble Five" during the Fall of Reach in 2552. He acted in the capacity of heavy weapons specialist, and was the only SPARTAN-II on the team. Prior to the Fall of Reach, Jorge-052 along with other members of Noble Team investigated an incident over at Visegrad Relay, only to discover that Covenant forces had bypassed Reach's defenses and infiltrated key installations and communications centers.Halo: Reach, campaign level Winter Contingency During the preliminary stages of the Covenant invasion of Reach, Jorge and Noble Team partook in multiple operations against Covenant forces on the surface of Reach, including a counter-offensive operation to retake Sword Base and a large-scale UNSC assault on a Covenant-occupied site and neutralization of a Covenant Spire.Halo: Reach campaign level ONI: Sword BaseHalo: Reach campaign level Tip of The Spear Realizing the presence of the Covenant supercarrier after the Battle of Viery as a great threat, the team devised Operation: UPPERCUT; a tactic which involved using a [[YSS-1000|YSS-1000 "Sabre"-class starfighter]] to deliver a makeshift slipspace bomb to the supercarrier and destroy it via a slipspace rupture. After receiving authorization from Colonel Urban Holland, the team traveled to a besieged base and assisted the UNSC forces in repelling the Covenant forces. Jorge-052 and Noble Six boarded a Sabre and launched into space to join the Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet. After rendezvousing with the UNSC fleet, the Sabres helped in repelling the Covenant invasion force and escorted the in commandeering a Covenant corvette.Halo: Reach, campaign level Long Night of Solace The Savannah diverted the Corvette's fire, allowing Noble Six to infiltrate the ship's hull and allow a Pelican carrying the Jorge and the bomb inside the ship. Jorge and Six then used the hijacked Corvette, which was on course toward the supercarrier to refuel, to transport the the slipspace device within range of the Supercarrier. After they had taken control of the Corvette, Jorge discovered that the thrusters on the Sabres were damaged during a firefight, and that in order for them to return to Reach, the SPARTANS would have to free-fall back to the planet's surface. He also found that the timing device that would have been used to activate the SFTE was also damaged, and the only alternative would be to trigger it manually. Jorge resolved that he would stay to activate the slipspace device himself, and, presuming that doing so would cost him his life, he entrusted Noble Six with his dog tags before forcing B312 off the Covenant Corvette. As Six drifted away from the ship, Jorge activated the bomb, opening a slipspace rupture that enveloped the Corvette and a large portion of the Supercarrier's mid-section, teleporting them into oblivion. UPPERCUT had been a success, but at the cost of Jorge-052. Traits and personality Halo: Reach level "New Alexandria" Described as being very difficult to read, he is free with his opinions, vocal in his support of provincial self-rule, and just as vocal in his condemnation of the separatist and insurrectionist movements. He is the only member of Noble Team that has seen as much action, if not more, against human militants as Covenant forces.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24524 Bungie.net: Jorge-052 Profile] Like all SPARTAN-IIs, Jorge has seen almost thirty years of action and shows no signs of breaking or slowing. In a performance report, he is noted as "inspiring confidence in those around him" and being "rock solid" despite his long military career; this is credited to the fact he is a SPARTAN-II, and is thus considered superior to conventional soldiers in every respect. Trivia *Jorge was voiced by Hakeem Kae-Kazim, who also provided the voice of Dr. Endesha in Sadie's Story.Halo: Reach, Credits *Jorge may be named after Jorge Lorenzo, a professional motorcycle road racer who wore an ODST-themed helmet in one of his races.[http://motogpworld.net/2009/11/lorenzos-halo-3-helmet-valencia-gp/ MotoGPWorld: Lorenzo's Halo 3 Helmet Valencia GP] *Jorge and Kurt-051 were the only known SPARTAN-IIs involved in the SPARTAN-III program. *Jorge's voice can be used in Halo: Reach's Firefight mode.Halo: Reach "Rocketfight" gameplay videoHalo: Reach "Dropshield" gameplay video *Jorge's blood type was shown to be B+ on the upper left corner of his chest plate, similarly to the MEDREF patches on ODST shoulder guards. *As Jorge was Noble Team's heavy weapons specialist, he wore a MJOLNIR Mark IV grenadier helmet, chest piece and knee pads with his Mark V MJOLNIR armor. *Jorge's helmet is available as an Avatar Award and can be obtained by earning a Killtacular in multiplayer matchmaking. *One can recreate Jorge's look with the Grenadier helmet with UA, Grenadier shoulder for the left shoulder, EVA shoulder for the right shoulder, the collar/grenadierUA chest, UA/bracer, and Grenadier knee plates. *Jorge is apparently either an expert card player or a very good cheater, according to Colonel Urban Holland. *Jorge seems to have knowledge of the Hungarian language; he speaks Hungarian at various points in the game, including one instance where he introduces himself by saying "A nevem Jorge" ("My name is Jorge"). This is likely due to the fact Reach, Jorge's home planet, seems to have a significant population of Hungarian descent, and Jorge himself being from Pálháza, a city on Reach that shares its name with an actual Hungarian town. Gallery File:Concept Jorge-052.png|Concept art of Jorge-052. ReachConcept JorgeHelmet.jpg|Concept art of Jorge's helmet. File:Concept 02.jpg|A concept art piece of Jorge without his helmet, with Emile-A239 and Carter-A259. File:Jorge-052.png|An older render of Jorge, with some differences in colors. File:Jorge.png| File:HReach - 052.png| File:Noble Trio.jpg|Jorge along with Emile and Carter. File:Jorge3.jpg|Jorge from A Spartan Will Rise ViDoc. Jorge figure.jpg|A Series 1 action figure of Jorge. List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Halo: Reach Characters